


The birthday boy

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Eating out, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Pack Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Derek's birthday. He hated birthday before he came back in Beacon Hills. It made him sad because all he could think of was the birthdays he had when he was a little boy and his family was there. Now however he had a pack. A pack that always made sure to give him the best birthday in the world. On his birthday he was the centre of attention. Yes, he usually hated being the attention but not when it came to attention while having sex.That was the best thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> So not sorry for writing that. I hope that you enjoy it! If so please leave some kudos and comments.If you have idea for something other for me to write I'd love to hear it so... leave a comment with it and I'll see what I can do. I'm kinda busy but I miss writing so much so...

It was Derek's birthday. He hated birthday before he came back in Beacon Hills. It made him sad because all he could think of was the birthdays he had when he was a little boy and his family was there. Now however he had a pack. A pack that always made sure to give him the best birthday in the world. On his birthday he was the centre of attention. Yes, he usually hated being the attention but not when it came to attention while having sex.That was the best thing in the world. 

As werewolves they were very sexual creatures. So it was kinda all of them with all of them. When the need comes they just do it with whoever they want and no one gets mad about it. It was Heaven.They were all above the simple relationships of two. It was much more fun, like Erica likes to say.

So let's just say that now Derek looked forward to his birthday. And it was a good birthday. So good, actually, that he throught his dick is gonna fell off.

Everything started in the morning. When he woke up he was surrounded by the pack. They were all smiling and hugging him, wishing him happy birthday. Then they had a birthday breakfast for him. A very tasty one. They knew Derek better than making him a big party or something so they just spend the whole day cuddled around each other on the blankets in the living room, watching movies.

After dinner. Which was again, amazing. They had some cake and then the real fun began. 

Derek couldn't be more glad about that because they all looked extra hot today.

Derek was sitting on the couch when Lydia dropped on her knees in front of him and smirked.

He groaned quietly, watching as she slowly, oh so slowly, unbuttoned his jeans and then tugged them and his boxers off.

She wrapped a hand around him and started stroking him as she leaned to suck on his balls.

Derek groaned and closed his eyes as he ran his hand through her hair. 

However he opened his eyes again when someone gripped his hair. It was Erica and she quickly pulled him in a deep kiss. He gladly returned it.

Lydia sucked on the head of his cock and moaned quietly when Stiles dropped on his knees behind her and pushed up her dress.

Stiles knew how good it felt to have a vibrating mouth over your cock and for that to happen Lydia had to moan. What better way for that to happen than eat her out.

The moment Stiles licked Lydia and sucked on her clit hungrily she moaned loudly and took more of Derek in her mouth.

Derek moaned and looked to his left, smirking a bit.

Isaac had pushed Erica on her back, her head on Derek's abs. He had opened her shirt and was now sucking on her bare chest as his other hand was in her shorts.

"So I'm not the only one horny?" Derek smirked.

"What do you think?" Allison smirked and leaned to kiss him hungrily.

Derek gladly kissed her back and thrusted up gently.

Lydia hummed and cried out.

Derek quickly looked at her only to see Stiles's jeans around his knees and his cock buried deep inside Lydia.

Lydia went back to sucking him hungrily as she thrusted back.

Allison moved on her knees on Derek's left side so her chest was right in front of his face as Scott wrapped an arm around her middle and started fucking her firmly from behind.

Derek moaned and leaned to suck and lick on her nipples as he played with Erica's nipples with his other hand.

He was too busy, kissing Allison and trying not to thrust up in Lydia's mouth, to notice that now Boyd was fucking Stiles.

Derek looked at Erica and smirked as the look of pleasure of her face.

Isaac had finally taken off her clothes and was now fucking her firmly. Just like she liked it.

Jackson was sitting in Derek's legs with Lydia's hand wrapped around him stroking him firmly.

Derek wasn't sure who was the one to cum first. But soon all of them were moaning loudly and panting.

They all collapsed on the couch and the floor, humming.

"You're always making the best birthdays." Derek hummed.

"The sex is always good." Stiles smirked.

"Yeah. Always so hot." Erica hummed and licked her lips as she ran a finger over her nipple.

"Don't tell me that you want more." Lydia chuckled.

Allison laughed softly. "It's Derek's birthday after all. We should at least have two rounds." 

"So greedy." Isaac smirked and squeezed her breast gently.

"You mean wet." Allison smirked.

"I can smell that." Boyd hummed.

"Can we just have sex already?" Stiles murmured and straddled Derek.

Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around him as he kissed him hungrily.

"I wanna fuck Scott while you fuck me." Stiles smirked against his lips.

Derek groaned and looked at Scott. "What do you say?" he asked.

Scott groaned and nodded. "I say let's do that."

Stiles smirked at Derek as Scott moved on his knees on the couch.

Stiles hummed and leaned to lick at Scott's hole as Derek slowly stroked himself watching them.

Jackson pulled away slowly from kissing Lydia and leaned to kiss Allison hungrily.

Isaac smirked and quickly leaned to suck on Lydia's chest.

Erica had already lost patient a long time ago,smelling all that arousal and hearing them all moan.

Boyd was with his back to the couch, Erica in his lap riding him fast and hard. His hands on her ass slapping it from time to time and squeezing it firmly, groaning with every loud moan that left her lips.

Soon Derek was deep inside Stiles, gripping his hips tightly as Stiles moaned loudly, thrusting back against Derek's cock and then forward deeper in Scott's warm hole.

Scott was moaning loudly, his head pressed against one of the pillows on the couch.

He was watching Lydia and Allison who were now on the floor, Allison was on her back and Lydia was on top, they were firmly rubbing against each other.

Isaac leaned to kiss Allison hungrily as Jackson thrusted in him firmly.

Lydia smirked and leaned to kiss and suck on Jackson's neck as she rolled her hips more firmly.

Jackson pulled her in a deep kiss, drinking up her moans.

This time Stiles was the first to start cumming. The pleasure of Derek's big cock deep inside him and Scott's warm hole too much. He started cumming deep inisde Scott.

The moment he clenched around Derek, the wolf was so done. He thrusted a couple more times before he started cumming.

Scott moaned when he felt Stiles's warm cum inside and then Stiles was stroking him firmly and he just couldn't help himself.

Lydia gripped one of Allison's breasts and started massaging it roughly as Isaac sucked on the nipple of the other.

Allison gasped and arched her back high as she started cumming.

Lydia moaned and looked at Jackson when he put his hand between her legs and started massaging her clit firmly. She cried out and bit his shoulder as she started cumming.

That sent Jackson over the edge, Isaac following right behind him.

Erica gasped, smelling the cum and clenched tightly around Boyd.

Boyd groaned and moved them so she was on her back with him on top.

He started thrusting firmly in her and smirked when Derek slowly moved down next to them and started sucking on Erica's collarbone as he tugged on her sensitive nipples.

Erica moaned and flashed her eyes as she started cumming.

Boyd groaned and leaned to kiss Derek hungrily when Derek put a bit of pleassure on his asshole. He thrusted back a bit and started cumming deep inside Erica.

They all panted, smiling silly.

"Best birthday present ever." Derek hummed.

"Oh, we're not done yet. We're just giving you a break." Lydia smirked as she leaned to kiss him gently.

Derek groaned and smirked. It was really the best birthday present he could think of.


End file.
